You
by LadySkarlettofSkaro
Summary: You with the blue eyes and golden smile and golden hair and perfect life and perfect everything that makes my pain go away, makes their hands disappear, makes my own arms envelop around you tightly for I know you'll save me from these waters, from these dreaded waters that we tread... M for mention of self-harm


**Okay so.**

**I've been having stress issues lately. I took two state tests and I had a bit of friend drama last week because I am a little shit. And writing helps me get my thoughts out, so I wrote this on "750words". Sponsor; go check it out :3**

**You know I own nothing here but the plot. Arthur and Alfred belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Just enjoy :)**

* * *

Assuming that you will never read this- although when one  
Loves another so obviously, oral stories are easily told,  
For no one seems to Remember how to keep secrets nowadays- but  
Even if you  
Do find this, it won't matter; I am not planning to end my life, don't worry-

Just to inform a kind soul like yourself that you hold a precious, fragile item that should  
Only ever be handled with care,  
Nothing  
Else, for if it is mistreated, then  
Shatter

It sounds very strange to say, I know, and you not be used to seeing such content

Written to you  
In such a way, but I found this as one of the only ways to express my  
Love and affection to you. You are from Virginia, and I  
London, and you sweat from exercise as I do the same from

Loitering in the library, but does that mean we have to live  
Opposite lives? We are  
Very different; it's quite obvious, and I'm sure  
Everyone has seen it at one point or another- and

Yes, I'm aware  
Of the differences that our sexual preference holds, and  
Usually when we see each other, we don't love but we hate

And it drives me insane to know why we hate  
So much because that's not how I truly feel and it hurts to say such cruel things, for my

Love for you is  
One that is so strong and yet you don't see that. You turn blind, you look away,  
Never has my adoration for you been noticed by anyone, not even those that I  
Guarantee will never turn me

Away when I am in need, and yet I cannot help but find myself with doubts,  
Some that wonder if you are

More than just the average high school jock who  
Yearns to be great at whatever

He can accomplish, and people are shocked to see such things from the  
Excited male that I see and  
Adore and respect and love, for they are convinced that you are the average jock that  
Roams the halls of our school,  
That you are dim and

Boring and dull, that you lack intelligence and  
Even though you prove them wrong, you have those  
Average jocks, for  
They are convinced that you are nothing but brains and  
School, that you actually care about your grades but they don't see how it makes you

Feel, how the words "nerd" and "dweeb" and "geek" affect you and how they  
Overcome you, a tidal wave of  
Remorse that

I can't help but notice, for I have been in  
That place before, many times, always, so much it came to the point of

Harming myself for being such  
A freak of nature from them, from my eyebrows to my accent to my  
Smarts to my love for you and it hurts like nothing else in the world, and their words

Overcome you so much that you agree with them and you know that they are right and  
No one can deny that they are wrong for you have come to believe that you are  
Like that person they hate, that  
You ARE that person they hate and despise and

Everyone must think that, everyone must harm and  
Vandalize your property, your soul,  
Even when you feel so safe and secure they are there to wreck you and to  
Resuscitate you when you

Breathe and think they're finally done when they never will be and it's just an  
Endless cycle that continues on and on, but when I feel like this and I suffer from  
Even the smallest of actions, I am revived by  
Nothing but

You

You with the blue eyes and golden smile and golden hair and perfect life and perfect everything that makes my pain go away, makes their hands disappear, makes my own arms envelop around you tightly for I know you'll save me from these waters, from these dreaded waters that we tread, from my hands that can do nothing but wrong to my body and although it's difficult for me to control, I just wish that sometimes, you can see that I am not just a whiny, cranky, stubborn Brit with large eyebrows and pale skin and an intelligent level that is beyond what one imagines.

You

You destroy my bad, my ugly, my evil, my hurt, my sadness

You bring out my good, my beautiful, my eyes, my passion, my smile, my adoration, my wonder, my curiosity, my love, I love

You


End file.
